User talk:Delta8272
Greetings Hello Adept Delta8272, Welcome to the WH40K Homebrew Wiki! We're glad to have you aboard! When you have a chance, please take a moment to check out our Rules and Policies under the Help tab on the Main Page, located at the top. Also, if you look under this tab, you'll also see links to our Guide Portal where we have several helpful guides that explain how to utilise the wiki and how to post certain types of articles. If there is anything else you need (artwork, help, questions or concerns) please leave me a message on my [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'talk page']]. Be sure to sign your message below it, by clicking on the ~ key four times. It'll look like this: ~~~~. It'll automaticall add your name, date, and time you left the message, so I know who to respond to. Once again, welcome! Please enjoy your time here, and happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 01:33, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox and Artwork Hello again, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from myself or my brother Achilles Prime. If you need furhter assitance, just leave a message on my talk page or Ordinators talk page. Thank you..and enjoy your time here! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 01:44, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Important! Changing Default Editor Sorry, forgot one more thing... Here's another important step ALL our new wiki users to be aware of. You should make this a priority for ease of use, when editing your articles: Changing Default Editor First things first. Before beginning, please ensure that you change your default editor mode from Visual Editor to Source Editor. This will make it easier for you to do the necessary coding, in order for your links, images and templates to appear the way they were intended. Steps to Changing your Editor 1. On the top right of the page, you should see the pic of your avatar, located to the right of the Search feature. Next to that circle, you'll notice an arrow icon. If you hover your mouse over the arrow, a drop-down menu appears. Left-click 'My Preferences'. 2. A seperate page loads up that shows your user account's personal preferences. You'll notice several tabs on top, with various topics such as: My Info, Email, Editing, Under the Hood & Facebook Connect 3. Left-click Editing. 4. A seperate page opens. At the very top you'll see Editing Experience. Underneath that, you should see Preferred Editor. 5. In the white box, it will say Visual Editor, which is the default editor. Click on the little arrow to the right, and a drop-down menu appears. Left-click Source Editor. 6. When you are done, be sure to drop down to the bottom left of the page and click on the Save button. Now when you select the Edit button on a page, it will automatically go into Source Editor mode. 7. You're done! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 01:49, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at !